Hybrids
by Nik's Sexy Hybrid
Summary: My name is Christa Lockwood and this is how Nik messed up my life...
1. Chapter 1

Today. The last day of school before summer. Wow. I wouldn't see Sky in school anymore. She graduates today. Time has flown by since last year when she moved here but she hasn't changed a bit. I contemplated this as I drove. I looked in the mirror. I looked just like my mom, with her blonde curls and blue eyes.

I finally pull up to school in my blue Mustang and got out. There was my best friend Schuyler, or Sky as we call her, waiting for me at the entrance.

"Come on slowpoke! I have to get ready," she said.

"You know there's not much to get ready for, its just a gown," I said and rolled my eyes.

"It is not," she said indignantly.

"Okay, whatever. Oh shit, I forgot my stuff in my car. Hold on, I'll be right back," I said and walked back to the car. I retrieved my bag and turn around and waved at Sky. I shut my door and we went in so I could do her make up.

After graduation, we went over to Sky's house to celebrate. Her house was huge. As we waked in, I heard a voice calling down the stairs, gradually getting closer as the source descended them.

"Schuyler, will you please -"

The source of the voice finally appeared. I have never met this man in my life but I felt a pull towards him. He tall but not too tall and had golden brown hair and dark eyes. He was handsome.

Apparently this handsome someone was quite upset with me.

"Who is this," he demanded in a deadly quiet voice.

"This is my friend, Christa Lockwood," Sky replied evenly, "Why?"

Tall dark and angry looked at me.

"You need to leave, right now.". That made me mad.

"No! Who do you think you are," I demanded and looked at Sky, who had become pale, for support. I looked back at the man, who looked surprised.

"Chris, maybe you should go. We can hang out another time.". I looked at Sky surprised, but I left.

I shut the door behind me but instead of leaving, I went over to the living room window and listened. I heard the man yell angrily.

"- you thinking? Bringing a Lockwood into the house! Foolish girl, I don't know why my brother married you. You're insufferable!"

"Klaus, I'm sorry, okay? I had forgotten-"

"Oh, you had forgotten had you! Well that's all right then! Maybe when you get bitten I might forget that I'm the only one who can cure a werewolf bite! Would that be-". I stopped listening and Klaus stopped taking. He had seen me. I tried to run but Sky was there blocking the path.

"Chris, just listen, I -"

"Don't waste words on the girl, just kill her!". Klaus was suddenly there at her side. Sky took a step toward me and I panicked and struggled against her grip. Suddenly I shoved her hard and Sky fell and hit her neck on the sidewalk. She wasn't moving.

"Oh my God, Sky!" I went to kneel down next to her but Klaus shoved me away. He knelt down and felt her pulse.

"Fuck! Foolish girl! Go home and tell your father what happened," he spit the word 'father'. I backed away and ran as fast as I could home.

When I burst through the door, Dad was sitting there at the table with Mom.

"Dad, Sky's dead! I thought she was going to grab me because I heard her talking to this guy Klaus about werewolves and it freaked me out so I ran and she grabbed me and I shoved her and she fell and broke her neck I think." It all came out in a rush and I realized I was crying.

"Tyler," my mom said warningly.

"Yes, I know Caroline," my dad snapped. I have never heard him snap at Mom.

"Christa, come into the living room and your father and I will explain the whole thing."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"So you're a werewolf," I said to Dad who nodded, "and you're a vampire." I looked at Mom who also nodded.

"The werewolf gene passes through bloodline so now you have triggered the curse and will shift tonight," Dad informed me. I thought on that for a minute, then he continued.

"We need to get to the cellar. I'll help you with the change." He walked out and my mother and I sat in silence for a while. After about five minutes of this silence Dad returned with a large duffel bag. I got up and walked out following Dad.

We walked through the woods to the back of the house. I thought about Sky and the sound of her neck cracking.

"Dad is Sky really dead?" I asked fearing the answer.

"Not exactly. She's a vampire so a broken neck wouldn't kill her, but you did in fact end a life somehow," he said.

We walked in silence. All I could hear was the birds chirping and the clinking sound of metal hitting metal in the bag. In front of me, my dad slowed down and I saw the steps going down into the Lockwood cellar.

I sat down and waited, chains around my neck, arms, waist, and ankles. Dad handed me a water bottle. I thanked him and took a large gulp. I screamed. The liquid than ran down my throat was like molten lava. It burned my insides and I coughed up blood.

"What the hell," I croaked. Dad smiled apologetically.

"Its wolfsbane. It will diminish your strength so you can't get out. Sorry."

Then it started. I felt my ribs break. Then my arms. I screamed.

"Daddy I can't do it! Make it stop! It hurts!"

"I know. Its okay it'll get easier each time."

I heard loud cracks and I knew my bones were breaking even more. I held the scream in this time. The next time I yelled, it came out a feral growl, then everything went black.

I woke up the next morning with only a jacket covering me.

"Good morning love," said a voice to my right. I looked up. It was Klaus. He threw some clothes at me.

"Get dressed. I have a proposition for you."

He didn't bother turning around as I pulled my pants and my shirt on. I handed him back his jacket, but he didn't take it so I put it back on.

"So what do you want," I asked.

"How was your first transformation?"

"I don't know, painful. Tell me what you want."

"What if you never had to shift again? What if you could change at will?"

"Could you do that?"

"I wouldn't be wasting my breath if I couldn't love.". I stared at him in awe.

"Please do it! I want to be able to change at will," I begged. The pain was acceptable. I loved the thrill.

"Why do want to change at will? Why wouldn't you want to just stop it?"

"Stop it, who would want to stop it?" It was the most beautiful thing in the world. Klaus looked at me with his handsome dark eyes. Finally he spoke.

"Come here. Drink this.". He held out a vial and I took it and downed the contents. He smiled then put his hands on either side of my head. Then for the second time, everything went dark.

"Owwwww!"

I was in so much pain. My throat burned and I was very hungry. I looked over and saw that adorable smirk.

"Good morning, love! Your father will be wondering where you are. Tell him I send my regards and that you are moving out. Tell him if I couldn't have her I'll get another. He'll know what I mean. Do not tell him about our little deal, love. Be at Sky's house at noon. You have one hour."

"I'll take as much time as I want! Anyway, thanks boss! I owe you," I said back. I walked away towards the house and swore I heard him say, "You have no idea."

In the house Mom and Dad were sitting on the couch obviously waiting for me to get home. I walked passed them and went up to my room to pack. It wasn't long before I heard Dad in the doorway.

"Nik says hi," I said absently. Dad froze.

"What... who?"

"Well, he said he sends his regards and that if, and I quote, I couldn't have her, I'll get another," I said finally looking up at him. His face was contorted with rage. He started shaking violently. Suddenly Mom flitted to his side and murmured in his ear. He gradually calmed down and addressed me again.

"When did you see him, what happened, and what are you doing?"

"Well after you lost me, Nik f-"

"DON'T CALL HIM THAT!" Dad shouted.

"Don't yell at me," I said deadly quiet. He looked at me abruptly and I continued.

"Anyway, Nik," I put extra emphasis on his name, "found me and gave me some clothes. Then-" I cut off choking. Something told me not to say anything about that. I cleared my throat and continued.

"Then, I passed out again and when I woke up, I walked home and you know the rest," I lied smoothly. Dad nodded and exchanged a glance with Mom.

"Now what are you doing?"

"Oh I'm moving in with Sky." Dads eyes bulged.

"Don't even start Dad, I can do what I want and I doubt you could stop me anyway

"Fine," he sneered, "if you're leaving go, but you can't take anything with you. Let's see how well you do without any stuff." Now I was pissed.

"Okay, one, you're overreacting, two, I don't care, and three, fuck you," I yelled and stormed out. I called Sky and left a message telling her what happened. Fuming, I turned the key and sped out of the driveway.

I drove across town to Sky's house and by the time I parked, it was noon.


	3. Chapter 3

Before I could get out of the car, Sky was in the front seat.  
"We're going shopping," she exclaimed.  
Fan-effing-tastic.  
"Not so fast, love. I need my little hybrid. Remember darling sister, she hasn't fed yet," came Nik's voice and suddenly he was pulling me out of the car. Thank god.  
"Oh come on Klaus! Fine, whatever!" With that, Sky got out and skipped inside to do who knows what.  
"Thank you so much, Nik, that would've been bad!"  
"Wait, what did you call me?" He stared.  
"I called you Nik, isn't that your name, Niklaus?" I shrugged and kept walking.  
"Yes, how did you know that?"  
"I don't know, but what am I going to eat?"  
"Well, love, you need a blood bag, then we can go hunting."  
"Mkay, boss. Whatever you say. What about my father?"  
"He'll be fine. You don't need him. You need to feed now so we can get started, you'll need your strength." He didn't look very happy about what he said. He looked regretful.  
"Nik? What's wrong. What are we going to do?" I was worried. Not much scared me but the look on Nik's face was enough.  
"You need to break the sire bond. Also you need to meet the family," he grimaced at the last part.  
"Is that it? You're worried about me meeting your family?" I laughed out loud. Honestly the poor guy.  
"If only. Come on I'll explain when we're all together," he said and grabbed my hand. Then he dragged me into the Sky's house.

When we walked in, the living room was crowded. There were more people there than there had been when there wasn't a party going on. On the couch there were four people sitting together. I only recognized one. Sky sat on the closest end and smiled up at me with her clear blue eyes. Next to her was a handsome man with dark hair and dark eyes. He was in casual jeans and a flannel that was unbuttoned and, to my discomfort, was showing some very nice abs. I noticed the two of them holding hands, a wedding band on each. Nik was telling the truth, they were married.  
Next to them, was another couple. The woman, who was next to Sky's husband, was a pretty blonde with a kind face that definitely could look bitchy in an instant. I was thinking that I liked her. She was holding hands with a cute boyish guy about my age. He was blonde too but his hair was darker. His eyes were bluer than Sky's.  
On the chair across the room there was a man with a woman on his lap. The man had short hair and a serious face. The woman on his lap had red hair and, sorry had to be honest, its a virtue, was not very pretty. I didn't focus on them really because I saw the last person in the room.  
He was standing by the fireplace. Dressed in a suit, he was extremely handsome. He had short cropped hair brushed to the side so you could see his face. When I looked at his eyes, they were shocked and, more importantly, staring right at me. In a blur he was there in front of me. I was practically suffocating from the tension coming from those around us. His hand went tentatively forward and brushed my cheek. When our skin met, there was and electric shock. Nik growled and I felt his hand on my shoulder just before he yanked me back.  
"I don't appreciate that Elijah," Nik growled. I looked at him with wide eyes.  
"Niklaus!"  
Everyone jumped when I yelled. The attention turned from them to me.  
"Enough." Nik turned his angry gaze away.  
"Fine. This is Kol, Sky's husband. Next to them are Rebekah and her husband Matt. Over there on the chair are Finn and his wife Sage. This is Elijah."  
Each person nodded in turn but Elijah's eyes never left me.  
"The reason I called you all here was to talk about my hybrid. This is Christa. Lockwood. I'm going to have her break the sire bond."  
"No!" It took a minute to realize the outburst had come from Elijah.  
"I mean, if you have her break the sire bond, she won't have loyalty to you anymore. Shell leave you."  
Nik walked over to his brother and got in his face again.  
"Are you sure that's the reason, brother?"  
Suddenly I started to convulse and seize and I fell on the floor. Blood was coming out my nose and my vision was red.  
"Nik it hurts! Help me please!" I screamed. Then I blacked out.

~~~

"Well why didn't you give her some when she got here?" Elijah.  
"I got sidetracked, okay?" Nik.  
"Brother-" Elijah again.  
"Elijah don't start this. I don't want to repeat the past."  
I sat up.  
"Sorry, love. Here," Nik said and handed me a blood bag. It was gone in two seconds.  
"What do I need to do to break the sire bond?"  
Silence.  
"Tell me now, or so help me..." I let the threat hang.  
"You need to shift. One hundred times." Nik looked down.  
My mouth went dry.  
"What?"


	4. Chapter 4

"I knew she'd take it bad," Elijah muttered.

"Shut up Elijah! Be happy I don't throw you out!" Nik yelled at his brother. Elijah rolled his eyes.

"It wasn't a big deal, Niklaus. It won't happen again."

"Not a big deal?! Yes it was a big deal! It happened with Tiana, and again with Katerina. Don't tell me its not a big deal, Elijah!"

I hated it when people acted like I wasn't there. It was time to be brave.

"Nik. Its okay," I said as I got up and walked over to him. I hooked my arms under his and hugged him. He in turn wrapped his around my waist and rested his chin on my head. I felt his heartbeat slow as he calmed down. I looked over at Elijah and gave a small nod that Nik thankfully took as me nuzzling up to him. Elijah nodded back, just out if Nik's vision, as he understood I just wanted to diffuse the tension. I watched as he walked out of the room and Nik pulled back slightly. I started to pull out of his arms but he pulled me back with one arm around my waist and the other around my neck. I barely had time to take a breath before his lips crushed against mine.

It started intense and urgent but gradually eased to soft and passionate. I tried to push him away but he held on for another second. I turned my head and pressed my forehead against his chest, which was very ripped by the way.

"Nik, I'm sorry I just... I can't."

"No, I get it. You'd rather be with him. Fine. If you come in contact with Elijah, try to hurt him, do you understand me?" His voice was angry.

"Nik that's not what I-"

"Do you understand me?"

"Whatever, Nik." I walked out with tears in my eyes. This was bullshit. I was not going to turn out like Katerina and Elena. I had to choose now, but which one?

I walked out of the room trying to hide my resentment. It was hard to see her with my brother even though she was only looking at me. I turned down the hall to where everyone was waiting. Sky and Kol looked up when I walked in.

"She'll be fine," I murmured and walked out the front door. The bright sunlight shined in my eyes. I walked over to a bench and sat down. I was joined a short while later.

"Niklaus, I don't need another lecture, I'll stay away," I said as I looked up accusingly at him. To my surprise, it was not Nik, but Sky who joined me. She looked at me sadly.

"This is from Chris." She handed me the note and walked away.

I unfolded the lined paper and read the writing on it over and over again.

Elijah,

I can't be with you. Nik won't allow it. He told me if I spoke to you, I would

have to hurt you. I can't do that. Please understand that I love you, but even

if Nik did allow it, I would not be, and am not, in love with you. I hope you

understand that all you can ever be is my brother.

Love Chris

I silently got up and left to go to the one person who could take my mind off her.

Katerina.

I handed the note to Sky and walked into Nik's room. In a flash he was away from the canvas and had his hand around my neck lifting me off the floor. His face was so emotionless it hurt. Then I realized he was emotionless.

"Nik," I choked.

"What?" He sounded bored.

"Please let me down." He let me down.

Cautiously I leaned forward and kissed him, ever so softly, and I felt a change in him. I leaned back and looked in his eyes. I smiled slowly and he returned it. He had his humanity back on.

"Nik?"

"Yes, Christa?"

"I love you." He looked into my eyes with the same emotion there.

"I love you too."


	5. Chapter 5

I cried when I wrote this chapter. If you guys don't like it then tell me and I

can revise it, alright? I'm talking to you Lex!

"No, no, no. You're not allowed to leave," Nik pouted. He stuck out his upper lip and crossed his arms. What a kid. I kissed his forehead and stood up.

"I'm hungry and I really don't want to be here while I am. I want to feed before Matt gets back. Now I have to go. I love you."

"Fine. I love you too." He was still pouting.

"I'll be back before you know it."

I walked through the door all too aware of the five other heartbeats in the house. Wait five? Bekah and Matt were out grocery shopping. Finn and Sage took a trip to New Orleans to check on Marcellus. Nik, Kol, Sky, and Elijah should be the only ones in the house. I flitted to Sky's room and saw her and Kol watching a movie while reclining on the bed. I flitted to the kitchen, the living room, and the bathrooms and found no sign of life. I checked all the bedrooms and found nothing. Finally I looked in Elijah's room and he was in there with a brunette bitch. They were in there talking about how they had missed each other sooo much and how much they loved each other I almost got sick listening to it. I flitted into the room, grabbed Katerina by the throat with one hand, jacking her up against the wall, and positioned my other hand to plunge it into her chest.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't rip your heart out of your chest and watch you bleed out on the floor."

"I-I can't breath," she stuttered.

"Give a good reason now, or so help me-" I stopped abruptly. My gaze focused on her carotid artery. I realized she was human. My smile was cruel. I let the blood run to my face. I saw my eyes reflect in hers. They were liquid gold. I lunged forward to sink my fangs in her throat and was yanked backwards. I turned and snapped but Elijah was too fast. I was in predator mode.

I turned back to Katerina and lunged again only to be yanked back once again. This time I was expecting it. I snapped right when I felt his hand. I caught his arm in my jaw and bit down hard. While he was nursing it I jumped on his back and sank my teeth deep in too his neck. I tore and tore at the large vein. My mouth was full of blood and before idealized what was happening I swallowed. I jerked my head back and jumped off.

I turned back to Katerina but she was gone. I ran through the house following her fear scent. Finally I caught up to her in my own room. I jumped forward only to stop dead at Nik's voice.

"Chris stop."

I looked at him and growled. He looked at my face curiously.

"There is not a mark on Katerina, yet you are covered in blood where did..." his eyes widened and he left the room. I followed him not realizing what was happening.

We entered Elijah's room and Nik looked at the floor. There was Elijah's body, his throat mutilated.

"Christa, what did you do?" Nik murmured as he knelt next to his brother. Suddenly there was an intense pain in my head. I screamed and fell to the floor. When it stopped it felt like I had just woken up. I looked at the ceiling and walls. This wasn't my room. I looked over and saw Nik next to me looking confused and concerned.

"How did I get in Elijah's room? Why are you looking at me like that?" It was kind of creepy if you ask me. Nik narrowed his eyes.

"Christa, tell me what you've been doing in the last fifteen minutes?" He was kidding right?

"Um I was with you, in my room, which we're not in by the way."

"There's something wrong with you. Christa, you just killed Elijah."

"No I didn't I've been sleeping!" I insisted. Nik shook his head. He looked me in the eyes.

"I want you to remember what you did."

Memories started rushing back to me. Flitting from room to room. Finding Katerina and Elijah. Finally I remembered ripping at Elijah's throat.

I felt my own throat tighten and tears poured from my eyes. I moaned and screamed and cried.

"What have I done? Is he really...?" Nik nodded. Elijah was gone forever.

"But-but I th-thought an Original couldn't be k-k-k..." I couldn't finish.

"A hybrid is a different matter all together. My brother is gone." His voice broke at the end. He dropped to his knees and shook. He was crying too I realized.

Sky and Kol walked in with Bekah, Matt, Finn, and Sage.

"No!" I was numb. I recognized the voice as Bekah.

"Oh god, what happened?" Sky.

"Its all my fault."

"What do you mean, Chris," Sky asked. I looked up at her and met her gaze.

"I killed him."

Silence.


End file.
